El calor de mi corazón
by Arthuria Pendragon
Summary: Proximamente capitulo nuevo :3 He vuelto de las cenisas muahaha
1. Esa Llama que nunca murio

_Tengo que decirles que casi no me gusta Sword Art online =w= pero la verdad esta parejita es genial así que le dedique unos minutos para escribirles esta pequeña "historia". _

_PD: Puede contener un poco de lemon e.e por eso la pondré en M xD bah que me voy por las ramas e.e habrá bastante lemon. :3 ¡LEMON! _

_PD2: De nuevo lo digo si no te gusta la pareja KiritoxLisbeth no lo leas e.e puede que sufras un ataque de rabia por las escenas que pondré :3_

_Atte: Arthuria Pendragon_

"Seguramente ya no me recuerda" Pensaba la solitaria Lisbeth, como siempre se encontraba trabajando en sus espadas, dando lo mejor de sí.

Pero en ese momento comenzó una pequeña nostalgia:

"¡Me gustas Kirito!" grito en el cielo mientras caían.

Kirito no escucho.

Y a ella al parecer no le importo.

Lisbeth sentía como su corazón se estrujaba de tan solo pensar en el, tan solo llevaba un mes sin saber nada de aquel chico. Pero la inquietud no la dejaba en paz y mucho menos si soñaba con el cada noche.

Detuvo sus manos y decidió dejar el trabajo por hoy. Salió de su negocio y camino sin rumbo, se metió en el primer restaurante que encontró.

Era pequeño y acogedor con un ligero toque hogareño, tomo asiento y aun distraída por sus pensamientos no escucho como le pedían la orden.

Pidió un pastel de carne y comenzó a comérselo sin poner mucha atención, miro a la ventana sumergida en su imaginación, sin pensarlo solo paso un dedo por sus labios. Termino de comer y salió a dar un paseo en la cuidad a la plena luz de la noche.

De pronto sus ojos notaron una muy conocida, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y fue caminando alegremente a encontrarse con él.

-¡Kirito!- grito Lisbeth al llegar a su lado.

Kirito volteo y sonrió algo angustiado por cómo era Lisbeth.

Se encontraban al lado de una fuente, en una plaza llena de arboles cubierta por las estrellas.

-Hola Lisbeth… hace un tiempo que no nos vemos.- dijo Kirito sin quitar la sonrisa que ahora era un poco más tranquila porque la chica no lo miraba furtivamente como recordaba.

-Hola Kirito- Dijo la chica con un ligero rubor que el chico no noto. – Kirito…- Dijo antes de que el chico siguiera hablando. –Mañana quiero que vengas conmigo, y no puedes negarte sino ya no te atenderé tan bien como de costumbre-

-Pero…- Tartamudeo un poco Kirito

-Nada de peros, te espero en este mismo lugar a las 8 en punto.- Termino por decir la chica que de un ligero rubor ahora tenía la cara como un tomate cocido.

Llego a su pequeña y linda casa y se tiro en el colchón. Tomo un cojín y grito para sí misma: -¡Tengo una cita con Kirito!-.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto igual de temprano que de costumbre pero esta vez no iría a trabajar. Se vistió un poco diferente a lo usual, se puso un lindo vestido blanco con listones rojos algo apretado y unas botas blancas. Salió lo más pronto posible, corriendo de la emoción.

Llego un poco antes de lo que había dicho se sentó tranquilamente en una banca y espero.

Y espero…

Y siguió esperando…

Una lagrima corrió por su rostro ya debían de haber pasado al menos dos horas desde que había llegado.

-Soy una tonta- Se decía a sí misma.

Se escuchaba como la gente pasaba en todas direcciones, cuando se escucho que alguien se detuvo enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Se escucho la suave voz de Kirito. –No llores Lis…- Dijo el chico hincándose para ver a la chica que ahora se negaba a verlo cubriendo su cara con las manos.

-Se me hizo tarde, lo lamento mucho- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. La chica le dijo idiota.

Pero una hora después eso ya no importaba mucho ambos estaban disfrutando de una refrescante ida al lago más cercano. Jugaron en el lago, nadaron y comieron frescos peces.

Kirito seguía sintiéndose culpable de haber hecho esperar a Lisbeth así que decidió consentirla por un día.

Por fin estaba haciéndose tarde, Lisbeth intentaba atrapar un pez con sus propias manos sin caña de pescar, Kirito solo estaba observándola. Cuando casi tenía el pez en su mano este brinco y espanto a Lisbeth haciendo que esta callera.

Kirito le tendió la mano y le dijo: -vaya que eres descuidada, como siempre.- Ella se limito a mirarlo algo amenazador y se sentó a su lado y comenzó a secarse.

-No es que sea descuidada- Respondió.

-No claro, se nota- Dijo Kirito burlándose.

-Es solo que estoy algo distraída…- Dijo la chica mirando hacia abajo, sabía que el rubor comenzaba a aparecer de nuevo.

-Hm ¿por qué será?- Dijo el chico acercándose un poco a la chica.

-…Bueno tal vez será porque- El atardecer comenzaba a dar sus últimos rayos de luz y Lisbeth a pesar de que soñó como se iba a declarar no sabía cómo hacerlo, tenía miedo.

Volteo a ver a Kirito con la cara totalmente colorada y dijo en voz alta con los ojos cerrados: -Me gustas- El chico se sobresalto y se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Lisbeth.

Ella estaba muy cerca, cada vez más cerca. Un dulce olor a flor le llego. Los labios suaves de la chica le rosaron, el sin pensarlo solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

Comenzaron por un tierno y lento beso, aunque ambos algo nerviosos no sabían cómo acabar con el beso así que poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel.

Ella le abrazo aun sin fuerza solo lo rodeo dulcemente con los brazos, el se dejo consentir por las carisias de Lisbeth, pasaron de simples besos a tiernas pero fuertes mordidas. Kirito pasó su mano a su cintura y la otra le acariciaba el cabello, la pasaba por el cuello para hacer que la chica lo besara con más fuerza.

Pronto se torno todo obscuro y el chico dándose cuenta de esto se separo los labios de la chica.

-Vamos es tarde Lis.- Dijo aun rojo –Te llevare a tu casa-

Solo se limitaron a caminar hasta llegar al punto donde harían el salto. Llegaron tranquilamente hasta donde estaba la casa de Lisbeth.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa algo triste por la falta de palabras por parte del chico. Antes de que se metiera en su casa Kirito la tomo por los hombros y le planto un beso y le dijo: -Ta…mbien megustasssfefaifns- La chica no entendió nada y se rio.

-También me gustas..- Dijo Kirito con timidez pero decidido.

Lisbeth se lleno de alegría y lo abrazo.

-Saldrías…no mejor dicho… ¿Serias mi novia?- Ella asintió y cerraron el pacto con un beso.

_Juaz juaz xD ¿qué les parece? no me maten _

_Bye bye x3_


	2. La Cita que Fallo

_Estimados lectores, fanes de sword art online que leen esta historia. _

_Tengo que confesarles algo, esta historia se suponía que sería un one shot. Pero la verdad es que me emocione y ya tengo más capítulos y por eso el lemon no apareció en el capitulo anterior y aun tomara tiempo en salir._

_Atte. Arthuria Pendragon_

-¡No puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasamos hayamos terminado aquí y asi!- Pensó Lisbeth enojada.

-Qué bueno que los encontré en esa calle chicos- dijo con una sonrisa Asuna –Tengo algo que les va a encantar, Por cierto ¿Qué hacían ahí?- Termino con curiosidad.

-Pues… es algo complicado- dijo Kirito cerrando la puerta de la casa de Asuna, como siempre tan linda y limpia.

-Nos encontramos por casualidad.-Dijo Lisbeth sin mirar a Kirito.

-Ah ya veo… Bueno siéntense, pónganse cómodos, ahora vuelvo- Dicho esto Asuna se perdió en su cocina.

Los chicos tomaron asiento sin decir una sola palabra, Kirito miraba a Lisbeth de reojo con cara de culpa, mientras la chica se enfoco en admirar la pared que parecía mil veces más interesante que ver a Kirito.

El tenia muchas ideas en la cabeza, estaba confundido pero sabía que tenía que arreglar el asunto con Lisbeth así que delicadamente deslizo su mano por la mesa para toparse con la de la chica, pero justo en el momento que iba a lograr su cometido llego Asuna con un gran plato lleno de algo que parecía un yogurt muy espeso color rosa y amarillo.

-¡Helado!- exclamo Lisbeth con una sonrisa. –No lo puedo creer hiciste helado, hace tanto que no veo uno.-

-Me alegra que te guste la sorpresa, toma- Le pasó un plato lleno de helado

Kirito tenía cara de inconformidad

-¿Qué te pasa Kirito?- Pregunto Asuna

-No soy un gran fan del helado…- Al decir esto Asuna parecía que lo asesinaría con el primer cuchillo que viera así que se sirvió rápidamente y dijo. –Pero un poco no estaría mal-

Era tarde y Lisbeth invento una excusa para salir de ahí sin tener que toparse con la mirada de Kirito, se fue sin siquiera decir adiós. Tenía el corazón roto después de la decepción de ese día.

-Con que solo fue por corresponderme… ¿Por qué no mejor dijo que era por lastima? Lo sabía a Kirito le gusta Asuna… ¡Que tonta soy!- Se cubrió los ojos y se tele transporto a su hogar.

-Kirito… -Dijo con voz suave Asuna, lo miro como si quisiera leer su pensamiento, el tenia una mirada medio perdida casi llorosa. –Dime que paso que Lisbeth ni si quiera te miro en todo el rato que estuvo aquí, le encanta molestarte- Le sirvió un poco de té y tomo asiento a mirarlo.

El solo se quedo viendo su taza de té, después de un rato término de tomarla y no se contuvo más dejo caer una lagrima. Asuna alarmada corrió a donde estaba y lo abrazo.

-¿Acaso te gusta?- Pregunto Asuna

-No lo sé, si pero, yo me siento raro con ella, como si fuera muy incomodo, pero cuando nos besamos es como si el mundo se detuviera y por un momento el juego en vez de ser solo la supervivencia, llena ese hueco que tiene el juego.-

-¿No has pensado que es solo por sentirte solo?, que buscas alguien que te quiera, alguien que llene ese hueco que no es del juego sino esta en tu corazón.- Dijo Asuna acercándosele melosamente.

-No no lo he pensado- Agachando la mirada de nuevo Kirito se quedo pensando, pero Asuna no dejo que meditara sobre sus sentimientos.

-Mira desde que este juego comenzó creo que todos tenemos miedo, todos queremos salir de aquí, Lisbeth tal vez te hace sentir bien solo físicamente, deberías buscar alguien más como tú, que te entienda la situación de ser de los primeros en la línea delantera, alguien que te pueda proteger y que tú quieras al igual que ella a ti.-

-Hablare con Lisbeth mañana…-

-Bien quédate a dormir es algo tarde, si quieres usa el sofá te traeré una manta.- Dijo Asuna con una amplia sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Kirito salió antes de que Asuna se levantara, le dejo una carta en agradecimiento por los consejos y por ofrecerle quedarse a dormir. Se encamino hacia la plaza donde había encontrado a Lisbeth el día en que pensó que le gustaba, pero tal y como decía Asuna tal vez solo era físico.

De pronto vio que había muchos carteles colgados en cada casa, edificio, puesto, poste, banca, etc. Se detuvo a leer uno que decía:

"Únanse al día de paz."

"En la próxima luna llena nosotros los habitantes de Sao (Sword Art Online) incluyendo a los gremios, los beaters y los jugadores en solo les presentamos el día de paz que hemos decidido llevar a cabo en este mes ya que entra la primavera en el mundo real."

"Queremos que en este día absolutamente todos se detengan en el proceso de subir de nivel, de tener peleas entre nosotros y tengamos una celebración en todo el servidor. Con el fin de bajar la tensión entre todos y solo será un día de descanso."

"Sera como ir a un baile de primavera, los esperamos"

"Atte. La comunidad de Sao"

-¡Vaya!- Pensó Kirito –Debería invitar a Lis…- En ese momento se entristeció ya que sabía que no podría compartir ese día con ella, debía mantenerse firme ante los consejos de Asuna y seguir su camino.

Llego al taller de Lisbeth, se encontraba cerrado.

-¿Dónde estará?- Utilizo su skill de rastreo para buscarla, fue a dar hasta las cercanías de las afueras de la pequeña ciudad, ahí logro distinguir la melena de la chica.

Estaba acompañada por un joven de unos 22 años de color café, tenía un cargamento de metal y una lanza a su disposición. Debían estar cerrando un trato. Al lado del joven habia otro chico se veía más chico de unos 17 años, tenía el pelo negro largo con ojos azules, tenía un aspecto algo infantil y al parecer estaba trabajando muy duro que temblaba.

-Hey Lisbeth- La llamo Kirito.

La chica volteo algo sorprendida, en cuanto se encontró con los ojos de Kirito los suyos entristecieron, termino de hablar con el mercante y se dirigió a Kirito que la esperaba pacientemente o eso parecía, el chico estaba temblando, no sabía cómo actuar ante tal situación, solo debía estar tranquilo y decir lo que él sentía con claridad pero suavemente para no lastimar a Lisbeth.

-Hola Kirito- Dijo la chica fríamente sin mirarlo de nuevo.

-Lisbeth…- El chico la miro de nuevo, se sentía muy mal por haber confundido el contacto físico con sentimientos reales y peor aun tener que romper aun más el corazón de esa chica.

-No tienes que explicarme nada- Dijo cortante la chica antes de que Kirito se armara de valor para poder decirle el discurso del estúpido vacio en su corazón. –Ayer ya fuiste bastante claro en cómo me quieres, si es que lo haces…-

-No yo no qui…-

-Dije que no me explicaras nada.- Lo corto de nuevo. –No quiero un discurso, solo vete y no me busques de nuevo a menos que sea algo urgente como un accidente o tu espada, si es para otra cosa no me busques.-

El corazón de Kirito se rompía, no esperaba que ella fuera así de radical.

-Adiós.- La chica paso junto a él sin verlo como si fuera un fantasma, como si fuera invisible, como si ya no existiera para esa linda chica.

Y todo fue por un error. Ya no sabía que sentía por ella, pero le desgarraba el alma tener que ver como Lisbeth esa Lisbeth tan viva ahora parecía que un veneno mato el brillo de sus ojos. Y era su culpa y no había forma de arreglarlo.

El crepúsculo ya llegaba a la cuidad de nuevo y Kirito vagaba por las calles sin ver a nadie, sentía que su alma se moría lentamente y no sabía porque…

-¡Kirito!- Volteo emocionado imaginando que la chica lo había perdonado pero no solo era Asuna que corría hacia el.

-Dime ¿Cómo te fue?- Lo invito a sentarse en una banca.

-Horrible-

-¿Enserio? Tan malo lo tomo…-

-Si… No me dejo ni hablar y creo que tenía razón soy un estúpido, yo la quiero y la deje ir por una pequeña indecisión que tuve-

-¡No Kirito!; no, no es así, estás diciendo esto porque te duele ver que ella no tuvo la madurez suficiente para afrontar las consecuencias de haberte seducido y luego te confundió y ahora te sientes mal por su reacción. Ya se le pasara- Saco de su inventario un par de sándwiches y le dio uno a Kirito.

-…- Comieron en silencio admirando cada sombra que se dejaba ver por los últimos rayos del sol. Kirito seguía indeciso pero había decidido algo para compensar la amistad de Asuna.

-Solo llegamos al mes, juntos. –Por fin se detuvo el silencio- Y solo salimos 2 veces, es triste…-

-Sí lo es.-

-Asuna…-

-Dime Kirito-

-Esta próxima luna llena hay un festival, ¿quieres venir?-

-Claro pero ¿cómo?

-¿Cómo que como?- El chico no entendió la indirecta de Asuna.

"¿Como una cita?"

-Nada olvídalo, está bien-

_Bien Chicos este es el nuevo capítulo espero y les haya gustado._

_No Asuna no es la mala del cuento, véanlo así. "Lisbeth es la mala para Asuna y viceversa."_

_Sin más que decir me despido chicos. :DD_


	3. Sincero Corazón de Caballero

_**Tal vez a muchos no les agrado que separara a la parejita principal de este fic, pero tranquilos todo pasa por algo :3**_

_**Una pequeña recomendación para ponerle ambiente a este capítulo escuchen la canción: "Anataga Ita Mori" de "Jyukai" **_

_**Si les gusta denle en review ;3 y si algo no les parece también coméntenlo para saber.**_

_**Es importante su opinión chicos y les agradecería su apoyo de todo corazón 3**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon**_

Era un tranquilo día en el servidor de Sao, Lisbeth después de su decepción decidió dejar la tienda por unos días e ir buscando aventuras.

Ya tenía todo listo en su inventario solo faltaba cerrar la puerta, sentía algo de tristeza dejar de lado su trabajo pero quería un tiempo lejos de donde podría encontrar a Kirito, cuando al fin cerro escucho un sonido detrás de ella. Volteo instintivamente y vio que era el chico de ojos azules, se encontraba en el suelo.

-L…Lisbeth ¿ibas a algún lado?- Pregunto el chico, tenía un raspón en la nariz.

-Sí, voy a dejar el negocio por unos días.- Le tendió la mano al chico. -¿Cuándo será el día en que prestes atención a donde pisas, eh Len?

-Algún día será, pero hoy por lo visto no.- dijo el chico sonriendo, poniéndose de pie. – ¿y a donde te dirigías?, ¿Por qué dejas el negocio?, ¡ah! Por cierto traigo la paga de Souta por la nueva lanza parece ser que le encanto lleva presumiendo de ella todo el rato.-

-Me alegra que le haya gustado- Cerraron la paga. –Y pues no sé, quiero dejarlo por razones personales.-

-Lisbeth se no hablamos mucho pero te conozco desde hace tiempo creo que puedes decirme esas razones personales, claro si quieres hablar de ello y si no es así déjame acompañarte un rato.- Termino con una amable sonrisa.

-Supongo que no tengo opción así que hare las dos, pero primero salgamos de aquí.-

Llegaron al bosque donde se habían encontrado por primera vez, en el piso 20.

-Buena elección Len…- Dijo la chica admirando el paisaje. –Me trae buenos recuerdos.-

-Sabía que no te disgustaría, ahora dime que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza.- Tomo asiento en un a roca.

La chica sonrió por la manera tan simplona de ser del chico, lugar que encontraba lugar que hacía parecer el lugar más cómodo del mundo. –Bien te diré… La verdad es bastante simple, un chico me rompió el corazón.-

-Si eso es simple ¿porque te importa tanto como para dejar tu negocio solo?- Dijo el chico con un tono despreocupado, sin ser altanero o burlón, es mas miraba al cielo con tranquilidad.

-Bueno… no es simple-

-Bien, porque mentir sobre algo que te hace tomar medidas desesperadas es algo tonto ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón, estoy muy triste, yo creí que él me quería pero en realidad solo fueron mis ilusiones las que me engañaron.- Bajo la mirada al decir esto, parecía que se soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento, el chico noto esto, se levanto rápidamente de su roca tomo a la chica y la abrazo.

-Llora…-

Después del momento más reconfortante en toda la trayectoria en el juego de Lisbeth, Len le dijo que tenía algo especial que podrá servirle para alejar a Kirito de su mente.

-Sabes siempre vengo aquí, es como una mala costumbre, en fin he hecho amigos ayudando a la gente a subir de nivel y cosas así. Y resulta que me hicieron un gran regalo.-

-No me extraña que tengas mas malas costumbres aparte de no dejar de estar en las nubes, como cuando la chica… ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Oh! Si era Alice se te declaro y no lo notaste hasta que te lo explique.- Se burlo Lisbeth

-Si no entiendo porque lo hizo si soy amable con todos…- Se quedo meditando como si el amor fuera algo muy raro.

-Bien creo que desde aquí se comienza a ver.-Dijo el chico cambiando el tema.

-¿Una casa?-

-No es cualquier casa es mi casa, y fue especialmente hecha en esta parte del bosque, ya que no hay casi arboles y puedes ver a los alrededores pero eso no es todo. La colocaron de manera de tener una única cascada de aguas termales hecha piscina/baño.-

-Woooo… Suena muy bien.-

-Bien creo que eso es todo, no debe ser difícil acostumbrarte a esto…-

-¿Te marchas?

-Sí, quede de ver a Souta y se me hace tarde.-

-Bueno, nos vemos.-

-Luego vengo a verte.-

En cuanto Lisbeth se metió vio una excelente mesa con la cena servida, Len sabía que Lisbeth estaba triste desde antes de irla a ver…

-Len ¿Ya viste?-

-¿Qué cosa?-El chico seguía en las nubes.

-El baile de primavera…-

-¿Qué con él?-

Souta enrojeció un poco. –Bueno tal vez ya intuyes lo que te voy a contar, pero aun así no me vayas a interrumpir como siempre.-

-Ok-

-Esta puede que sea mi oportunidad, quiero invitar a alguien.-

-¿Y luego?-

Souta se puso serio y dejo de caminar. –Dime que sientes por Lisbeth.-

Por primera vez en toda la tarde enfocaba la mirada a la tierra, Len volteo a ver a su amigo y con total seriedad dijo. –Es solo como una hermana para mí.-

Souta inmediatamente al ver que las palabras de su amigo eran sinceras, tan sinceras que se tomo la molestia de verlo directamente a los ojos, se tranquilizo. –Te creo mi amigo-

Siguieron su camino.

-Bueno pienso pedirle que venga conmigo al baile y si todo sale bien le pediré que sea mi novia.-

Len de nuevo miraba al cielo. –Creo que está bien mi amigo, la verdad no tengo más que decir.-

-Lo sé…-

Len interrumpió a Souta con una gran exclamación, ¡ohh! – ¿Acaso?… quieres que le pregunte si quiere ir contigo-

Souta algo espantado negó con la cabeza –No mi amigo, solo te decía si la veías como algo más… Mañana en la tarde le preguntare y pediré su respuesta.-

-Ah… que bueno.-

-Bueno nos vemos, procura no caerte en el camino a tu casa.-

Estaban en uno de los más lujosos y costosos lugares de Sao; en el mismo piso que la casa de Asuna pero del lado de las casas que daban al lago.

La casa de Len se encontraba en la mera orilla, mientras la de Souta era una linda casa con jardín alejada del lago.

Llego a su casa, ceno, se cambio, y se acostó. Pero por alguna razón no podía consolar el sueño, dio vueltas en su cama, se levanto y decidió leer un poco. Luego sin lograr sentir ni una pisca de sueño salió de su casa y se puso a correr.

"No lo entiendo ¿Qué demonios es esta sensación?" Estaba exhausto después de haber corrido durante una hora, "¿Acaso me iré a enfermar?... Que tonto esto es un juego" Se recostó, "¡Que rayos!" El pecho le dolía, tenía un hueco o eso sentía, se apretó justo donde estaba su corazón esperando a que pasara la extraña sensación.

Después de un rato mas en vela termino por caer rendido, se sumió en un relajante y dulce sueño, que calmo hasta el más pequeño dolor.

Mientras en la casa de Asuna, la chica se develaba trabajando en una sorpresa para Kirito. Algo que seguramente lo haría enamorarse de ella.

"Ya quiero que sea Luna llena" pensaba la chica con ilusiones…


	4. El amor de Julieta

_**Este capítulo es muy especial, la verdad me gusto mucho es mi favorito y tal vez mi mejor creación (Aunque está mal que yo lo diga). **_

_**Bien chicos este capítulo es ligeramente más largo que los anteriores ya que hay mucho que contar y no me parecía correcto dividirlo.**_

_**Comenten, critiquen, corrijan. Su opinión es importante para mí.**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon…**_

-¡LEN!- Una chica de pelo rojo intenso chino y largo se acercaba a ayudar al joven que se encontraba en peligro.

El chico esquivo al monstro que parecía un león, la chica llego por detrás de este y le enterró su espada en la espalda.

-Muchas gracias Alice, no sé qué haría sin ti.- La chica se sonrojo.

-Bueno no es para tanto Len, somos un equipo además, tú me has salvado de peores.-

-Hm si puede ser, pero aun así gracias.- Le dedico una tierna sonrisa a la chica.

Emprendieron marcha, llevaban días perdidos en aquel piso y no tenían ni idea de cómo salir de ahí, sus cristales de salto se habían agotado, tenía mucho que no se hospedaban en un pueblo.

Les gustaba ir de un lado a otro acampando como si no existiera la civilización, su filosofía era como vivir en un lugar de zombis evitaban a toda costa ir a los pueblos, no les gustaba estar en un lugar todo el tiempo.

En su inventario tenían de los más extraños y exóticos ítems, de las pocas veces que iban a los pueblos se negaban a venderlos. Les ofrecían un lugar en cada gremio que encontraban, pero ellos no querían seguir las reglas del jefe así que se negaban.

Estaban juntos desde el día en que inicio el juego mortal.

Alice era una chica muy blanca de ojos verdes, su estatura era algo pequeña, su cabello rojo ondulado la caracterizaba entre otras de sus cualidades, era el tipo de chica hiperactiva que no se guardaba nada, tal vez excepto en el amor…

Len era su gran amor en todo Sao y puede ser que también en el mundo entero, pero jamás se tomo la molestia de decírselo por miedo a que él no le entendiera, ella sabía que su amigo era algo fuera de lo común. Siempre parecía estar en las nubes o eso le parecía a quien no lo conoce, en realidad el miraba siempre el entorno y tenía una concentración increíble, podía prestar atención a sus palabras y escuchar a un monstro aproximarse.

-Escucha Len…- Esta vez Alice había detectado algo antes que su amigo. – ¡Un rio!, debemos estar cerca de un pueblo o tal vez de un camino.- Tomo a Len por la mano y lo condujo con algo de bruteza. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar del sonido del agua cayendo, encontraron un camino y a lo lejos se lograba distinguir unas mini casitas.

-Vaya Alice, me sorprendes.- Dijo el chico que tenia ramas en el cabello. –Por primera vez escuchas algo, creo que es tu día de suerte.-

-Que chistoso…- La chica pícaramente le sonrió. –Oh mira estas todo sucio, déjame ayudarte.- Hizo la finta de que le iba a tomar las ramitas del pelo y lo tiro al riachuelo. – ¡El último en llegar al pueblo paga la comida!- Se echo a correr tan rápido como podía.

-Tramposa…- murmuro el chico empapado, se levanto y le siguió el paso a su compañera.

Llegaron al pueblo corriendo y riendo, las personas se quedaban algo pasmadas al verlos, parecían vagos con sus atuendos, estaban rasgados, sucios llenos de lodo y de ramitas. Sin mencionar que estaban des peinadísimos, Len empapado y Alice llena de tierra.

-Wii hoy pagas la comida Len, por lento…-

-Por tramposa…- murmuro de nuevo.

Llegaron al restaurante más grande y fino que encontraron. Se metieron y una mesera les dijo que se salieran ya que tal vez no les alcanzaría el dinero para pagar. Los chicos dijeron que no había problema ellos pagarían sin demora, los demás consumidores se les quedaron viendo con algo de altanería pero a ellos no les importo.

Se sentaron y pidieron el platillo más grande y completo del menú, la mesera sorprendida no dijo nada y fue a darle el encargo al chef.

-puf, me muero de hambre.- Dijo la chica alzando la nariz para captar los olores del lugar.

Len miraba por la ventana y dijo. –Esta es una zona residencial, debemos ir al mercado después de esto.-

-Si lose pero por el momento disfruta la comida ¿sí?- Alice la tomo la mano para captar su atención, lo que no sabía es que no era necesario llamar la atención del chico ya que solo tenía ojos y oídos para ella. Tomo la mano de la chica también, sus ojos se cruzaron.

Terminaron su esplendida comida y pagaron sin deber nada, incluso le dieron una jugosa propina a la mesera que no salía del asombro.

Al salir Len choco con un chico que estaba siendo arrastrado por una chica de cabello claro, parecía ser del gremio de los hermanos de la sangre, el chico se disculpo por la actitud de su compañera, Len dijo que no había problema.

La chica de cabellos claros miro extraño a Alice y Len, al igual que la mesera los miro raro.

Llegaron al mercado donde ahí la gente no lo veía tan raro como en el restauran. Uno que otro curioso se quedaba mirándolos hasta perderlos de vista.

-Hey Len, voy a comprar cosas de chicas ¿vienes?-

-No gracias, paso, estaré en los vegetales no te tardes.-

-Si- Se fue la chica con una sonrisa y brincando al caminar. Una de las cosas que si le gustaba de los pueblos es que podía comprar hermosos vestidos o comprar tela para hacerlos ella misma.

Len con su vista e intuición checaba cada puesto con cautela sin tener que pararse frente al vendedor, se daba cuenta de que tanto tiempo le quedaba al ítem de uso, podría decirse que era como ir al mercado y tomar los vegetales menos golpeados.

Encontró un puesto con varios vegetales que estaban casi recién hechos por el juego se detuvo a contemplarlos cuando el dueño le dijo. –Un momento por favor.-

El dueño despachaba a una chica de pelo rojo claro, casi rosado, la chica parecía estar regateando por los elevados precios. Len tenía algo de prisa y no quería esperar, tomo los vegetales que necesitaba y dijo. –Yo pago todo lo mío y lo de esta chica.-

Tanto como el dependiente y la chica estaban asombrados por la oferta del chico.

-No es necesario que pagues lo mío.- Dijo la chica molesta.

-Tómalo como cortesía de un extraño.- Dijo el chico sin prestar mucha atención.

El señor gustoso de recibir el dinero acepto que el chico pagara, la chica comenzó a seguir a Len.

Len apresuro el paso al ver que la chica lo seguía, "Que obstinada" pensó.

-¡Hey ven aquí pequeño extraño!- Exclamo la chica.

"Solo ignórala y sigue caminando, ya casi llegas."

-No me ignores, ¡vamos! Voltea.-

"Alice, vamos aparece Alice." Len quería perderse con Alice antes de desaparecer de la vista de la chica, la encontraba algo irritante y ni si quiera sabia su nombre.

-¡Ah!- escucho que la molesta chica grito tras él, sintió como los pasos dejaban de sonar, la curiosidad le gano y volteo, vio que la chica estaba tirada sobre un charco. Len era demasiado caballeroso incluso con las personas que le irritaban.

Fue y levanto a la chica. –No seas descuidada.- Le dijo mientras ella tomaba su mano.

-Gracias.- Dijo algo avergonzada. -¡¿Por qué pagaste mis cosas?! No es que no me agrade, pero no me siento cómoda con que pagues.- La chica se avergonzó y se puso roja.

-No fue nada, no creas que soy un pervertido que le paga las cosas a las chicas solo por ser lindas ni que fuera idiota.-

-Bueno al menos dime tu nombre ¿no?-

-No…-

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Lo mismo pregunto ¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre?-

-Bueno no me digas tu nombre real, me conformo con un apodo.-

-Bien te diré mi nombre que he usado en cada juego que he tenido…-Len miro de reojo a la chica y dijo en voz muy baja. –Romeo…-

La chica se soltó a reír –De acuerdo Romeo- Hizo una seña de entre comillas en "Romeo". –Llámame Lisbeth y dime ¿qué haces?-

-Busco a mi compañera de viaje-

-Ah ¿sí? ¿Van a salir a nivelar hoy?-

-No exactamente, nosotros no tenemos una casa a la que volver.-

-Entonces…-

-Acampamos en cada piso que hay.- Lisbeth se asombraba de lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Tenía un loco enfrente de ella.

-Y que nivel eres si no te molesta decírmelo…-

-Soy 32-

-¡Vaya! ¿No crees que es algo bajo?, yo soy 46. Y he estado pensando en explotar mi habilidad para hacer espadas y poner una tienda.-

-Ah….-

A Lisbeth le daba la impresión que el chico solo la ignoraba, se la pasaba viendo a la nada.

-¿Y dime tú tienes alguna habilidad que puedas explotar?-

-Si, en el último juego en el que estuve fui arquero y ahí desarrolle mucho mi sentido de la vista y el oído, incluso aparece en mi estatus como habilidad propia. Parece que el juego se abre a cualquier posibilidad.-

-Oh ya veo. ¿Y porque Romeo?

-Mi hermana me lo puso cuando hice mi primer cuenta en un juego online, me descuide y cuando vi ya estaba como Romeo, me enoje con ella pero me dijo que Romeo atraería más a las chicas, ya que soy muy callado a veces.- Len sintió que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca volteo y vio como Alice tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Lisbeth también alcanzo a ver a la joven de cabellos rojos, pero antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo la chica echo a correr.

Len sin dudarlo corrió hacia ella dejando a Lisbeth sola.

-ALICE- Len corría detrás de ella pero la chica no parecía querer voltear, corrieron por la zona del mercado, Len choco contra varios puestos ambulantes y una que otra persona que pasaba por la calle. Olvido su caballerosidad y no se disculpo en vez de eso en varias ocasiones piso las cosas de los demás.

Ya llegaban a la zona donde el rio crecía enormemente y se juntaba el mercado con la parte residencial. Llegaron al puente que conectaba estos dos lugares Len le tomo la mano a la chica.

-¡Basta Alice!, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

La chica enmudeció solo miro al chico. No podía decirle que tenía un ataque de celos. No quería quedar mal con él, pero era demasiado su corazón pedía a gritos que sacara sus sentimientos.

-¡Alice contesta!-

Alice tomo aire, cerró los ojos y conto hasta 3. Len seguía insistiéndole a gritos una explicación.

3…

-Alice abre los ojos y dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?-

2…

-Dime ¿Por qué lloras?-

-1…-

-Alice…-

-Estoy celosa.- Abrió los ojos, el chico no capto el mensaje rápidamente. –Estoy celosa, pensé que solo a mi me dirías ese tipo de cosas.-

-Claro que te las cuento… No hay razón porque estar celosa si tú eres la primera en saber todo de mi Alice- Sonrió inocentemente, el chico no había entendido el significado de las palabras de la chica.

-Pero…-

-Pero ¿qué?-

-Como tu amiga ¿no?-

-Si eres mi amiga Alice y siem…-

-¡Quiero ser Julieta!- Grito sonrojándose.

-¿Qué demonios dices?- El chico ahora si estaba confundido. –Para que quieres que la gente te conozca como Julieta, si te llamas Alice o ¿acaso no te gusta tu nombre?-

-…- La chica parecía estar al borde de la paciencia misma "Pero que chico tan lento, es tan inteligente pero TAN idiota"

El chico seguía diciendo una sarta de cosas que ni el mismo entendía pero quería tratar de calmar a su amiga con unos chistes.

"No hay remedio con este chico"

Alice puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Len y se acerco, lentamente cerró los ojos, sonrojándose cada vez más conforme se acercaba.

Lo beso, Len por su parte se quedo estático, sintiendo los labios de Alice, sin comprender aun muy bien que pasaba.

Cuando la chica se separo de Len, le susurro sin abrir los ojos. –Me gustas Len.- Se separo de él y vio el rostro de su compañero.

El chico palideció como si hubiera visto un muerto, después de eso su pálida cara empezó a enseñar un ligero tono rojo a pasar a ser como un tomate.

La chica después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se acobardo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Len seguía sin moverse solo la miraba muy sorprendido, ella al ver que no reaccionaria se dio la vuelta y volvió a correr.

Dejando a Len en medio de una hermosa puesta de sol, las palabras de Alice habían hecho que su corazón se acelerara como nunca, se sentía abochornado, incomodo y de una extraña manera feliz. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rosto.


	5. La tristeza de Romeo

_**Capitulo Gemelo de "El amor de Julieta"**_

_**:O han pasado 6 días desde que acabo SAO :3 y sinceramente no me gusto xDD (el final mejor dicho todo alfeim)**_

_**EEEN fin xD no importa, ahora tratare de trabajar más rápido en este proyecto y avanzar ya que tengo bastante planeado pero un me falta.**_

_**Y si este cap es mucho más largo que el anterior °3° **_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon.**_

_El chico de ojos azules se despertó agitado._

_El sueño sobre "ella" le había quitado el aliento, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. _

_-Alice…- Se cubrió la cara con las manos, la luz de la luna era suave le daba un aire de nostalgia._

_La extrañaba, mas aun que a su antigua vida en el mundo real._

_Se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana aun con lágrimas en su rostro._

_Murmuro algo mientras iba al lavabo a limpiarse la cara, se recargo por un momento en el tratando de relajarse, había sido muy vivido su sueño._

_Ya tranquilo se levanto y miro al espejo._

_Se detuvo a mirar fijamente sus ojos, resplandecían a pesar de la obscuridad, podía notar el brillo de estos._

_Sentía que su propio reflejo era su enemigo._

_Golpeo el vidrio._

_-¡Idiota!- _

_Rompió a llorar._

_Alice no salía de su mente, no podía sacarla de ahí._

_Aun tenía el recuerdo de sus momentos juntos…_

_El beso._

_Ese beso nunca debió de llegar a él._

_Sentía que no lo merecía._

_Se tiro al suelo y se sumergió en los recuerdos que tanto le atormentaban_

-¡Romeo!- gritaba Lisbeth corriendo desde atrás.

El chico no reacciono al llamado de la chica, seguía absorto en su mente, su corazón no paraba de latir tan rápido, no dejaba de pensar en la sensación de sentir los labios de Alice.

Lisbeth lo encontró como Alice lo había dejado, parado en medio del puente, aunque ya era tarde la luna se reflejaba sobre el agua cristalina, junto con el reflejo del semblante del chico que claramente daba a notar que estaba sonrojado.

La chica lo tomo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. –Romeo ¿Qué paso te cortaron la lengua? O acaso ¿Te dejaron sordo? Heeey.- Lisbeth pasaba su mano delante de la cara de Len, pero no había reacción.

-Pobre…- Lisbeth agarro se quito el guante y le dio un par de palmaditas en los cachetes, aunque no tuvo efecto el chico parecía más soñador que nunca.

Al ver esto tomo valor y le dio una buena cachetada.

-Ouch…- El chico reacciono, pero parecía que la cachetada no le dolía tanto como Lisbeth habría deseado.

-Hola chica molesta de cabello rosa…. De quien no recuerdo su nombre- Dijo el chico despreocupadamente mientras se sobaba el cachete.

-¡Soy Lisbeth, cabeza de chorlito!- La chica enfurecida refunfuño al ver la reacción pensativa del chico, como si un par de horas fueran suficientes para olvidarte de alguien. –Nos conocimos esta tarde en el mercado…-

-Ah la molesta chica que regatea por unos tomates…-

-¡Si esa mera!- Lisbeth roja del coraje se volteo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y dime que se te ofrece?-

-Pues saber que paso con la chica echo a correr cuando nos vio platicando. Creo que la llamaste Alice ¿no?- Dijo Lisbeth mirando de reojo al chico.

Len al escuchar "Alice" se sonrojo y cayó en el trance de hace unos minutos.

-Oh no Romeo… ¡Vuelve! ¡No te quedes como idiota!- Esta vez Lisbeth desesperada lo tomo y le arrojo como roca al rio.

Se escucho como golpeo el agua, pero no hubo reacción inmediata. Lisbeth solo miraba esperando a que saliera, mas solo unas burbujas salían desde el fondo.

-Oh dios mío…- Se dispuso a brincar del puente cuando un grito por detrás le hizo caer de espaldas.

-ESTARAS LOCA MUJER, CASI MUERO.- El pobre chico estaba empapado y temblando de frio.

-Bueno al menos sigues vivo.- Dándole menos importancia. –Ahora me dirás ¿qué paso con la chica?-

-… Bueno ella salió corriendo después de que la alcance.-

-Pues deberías ir a buscarla R. O. M. E. O.-

-¡Qué gran idea Lisbeth y cuando la busque será para encontrarla ¿no?!- Denoto mucho su sarcasmo mientras vaciaba sus botas llenas de agua. –Ella sabe cuidarse sola, ya volverá…- Bajo el tono de voz antes de continuar. –Cuando se sienta lista.-

-¿No te preocupa?- Lisbeth trataba de no reírse de su compañero parecía un gato mojado, enojado y tierno al mismo tiempo.

-Sí pero ahorita no me servirá de nada ir tras ella y menos cuando estoy así.- Le lanzo una mirada echándole la culpa de su estado. –Seguramente quedare grabado en la historia de SAO. "El chico que murió por un resfriado… En un juego en línea"- Le dirigió una sonrisa muy forzada de risa a la chica que contenía la risa con su mano.

-Ya no seas exagerado vamos a una posada, ahí podrás hasta tomar tu baño de burbujas y un spa.-

-Ha ha y tú lo pagaras, además quiero una piña colada mientras salto sobre mi cama desnudo con un gorro de león.-

Los dos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Seguro que no quieres buscarla?-

-Si estoy muy seguro, no creo que tenga problemas defendiéndose de las rebajas en la ropa y la gente que la ve como pordiosera.- Len sabía que Alice no era torpe, seguramente estaría en una posada, acurrucada en su cama con la cara roja sin poder dormir…

Se quedaron en la primer posada que encontraron y pidieron el cuarto más simple, Len dormiría en el sillón y Lisbeth se adueñaría de la cama.

Len rápidamente se cambio por una playera y unos shorts, y se aventó al sillón descaradamente, miro a Lisbeth que yacía profundamente dormida y se puso a pensar sobre lo ocurrido.

Sentía confusión y excitación al pensar en aquel beso, sabía que en su relación con Alice había cambiado con ello el problema ahora era ¿Le gustaría?, ¿Las cosas entre ellos cambiarían mas?, ¿Lo odiaría por no haber hecho nada cuando se fugo por segunda vez?, ¿Cómo debía tratarla? Y aun mas importante ¿Regresaría?

No podía dormir, no quería hacerlo, detestaba la idea de no poder estar al lado de su… amiga.

En su cabeza la razón decía y afirmaba que Alice no le gustaba, pero su corazón inmediatamente comenzaba a palpitar como frenético y la sensación en sus labios no desaparecía.

Quería más…

Quería saber que era lo que pasaba con su cuerpo y mente, quería verle y saber que no lo odiaba.

Con dificultad logro conciliar el sueño, cuando lo logro se sumergió en una exótica fantasía.

Estaba en una playa con arena blanca y un mar claro, una choza mejor dicho un hotel parecía estar desierto.

Camino hacia donde se veía una barra de servicio al cliente y toco la campanita.

Inmediatamente 10 sirvientas le rodearon, estaban vestidas en bikini con una linda diadema, tenían unas orejas de gato junto con una linda cola. Todas con el mismo color negro en conjunto.

-Nya… ¿Que se le ofrece al amo?- dijo una chica rubia ronroneando.

-Nya ¿Quiere ponerse cómodo?- Dijo otra chica morena, lo tomo abrazándolo contra su pecho.

Una chica blanca le arrebato al chico que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse y maulló –Nya, no maltrates al amo.-

Las chicas gato lo comenzaban a sofocar, cuando un grito de lejos llego a sus oídos.

De un momento a otro ya no tenía encima a ninguna chica, habían huido.

Era Alice, también tenía orejas de gato pero eran blancas al igual que su bikini.

-¡Len nya!- Dijo la chica sonriendo, inmediatamente Len se puso rojo, se veía muy linda.

-¡Alice!- El chico se levanto emocionado, aunque Alice ya llegaba a su encuentro con un gran abrazo, ambos terminaron en la arena.

Len feliz le acaricio la cabeza, la chica ronroneo diciendo. –Len- y le planto un beso, le tomo las manos y le impidió el movimiento al chico, aunque no fue necesario el correspondió el beso.

Separaron sus bocas, se miraron a los ojos, estaba claro. Le gustaba Alice.

La chica sin aviso alguno metió salvajemente la lengua en la boca de su compañero, lo agarro desprevenido cuando iba a hablar.

Su ronroneó cada vez era más fuerte.

De pronto sintió mojado, seguramente la marea ya los había alcanzado, no le importo, aunque de pronto sentía que su nariz se tapaba con el agua, Alice su chica gato se levanto y comenzó a maullar con miedo el agua no le gustaba, piso a su amado y salió corriendo.

Trato de gritar pero no pudo el agua ya se encontraba en su boca también.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- grito, estaba de vuelta en su sillón, por alguna extraña razón seguía mojado. –Ah si eres tú…. Te encanta mojar a la gente ¿no?-

-Maldito pervertido…- murmuro la chica de cabellos rosas. –Se nota que disfrutas dormir.-

-Pero que pasa Lisbeth…-

-¡Tenias una sonrisa en tu rostro!- Exclamo la chica.

-La gente sonríe, por si no lo sabías ahora lo sabes.-

-Sí pero tenias un extraño bulto…- Dijo en voz muy baja casi como un chillido.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nada, llego una carta es para ti.-

-¿Una carta?-

-Si sordito una carta. Ahora salte del cuarto me quiero bañar.-

-Pero me quiero cam…-

-¡Nada quiero bañarme!-

-Si serás molesta, está bien me cambiare en el pasillo a ver si te parece gracioso que me vean desnudo.-

Len de alguna manera logro forzar la entrada al armario de escobas y ahí se cambio, después de eso fue por el corredor y bajo a ver que podía comer, ya era tarde.

Abrió la carta y conforme iba leyendo su cara hacia diferentes muecas, hasta llegar al punto de total seriedad.

Salió corriendo a donde se encontraba Lisbeth, abrió la puerta de la habitación de un golpe.

-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!- La chica se encontraba en el suelo del susto.

-oh vamos ya estas vestida…-

-Cierto pero si no tendría que sacarte los ojos…- Lisbeth aun seguía blanca pero tenía las cejas muy arqueadas. –Bien ¿qué quieres?-

-Lee esto.- El chico le tendió la carta y ella la tomo con rudeza.

"_Len"_

"_Ayer fue…"_

"_Quiero decir que mi comportamiento de ayer no fue el propio, yo solo quería disculparme."_

"_Y quiero decirte que me voy lejos…"_

"_La pena no me permitiría seguir a tu lado y mucho menos verte a los ojos."_

"_Así que toma esto como mi despedida…"_

Lisbeth interrumpió su lectura y dijo. –Len yo no quiero saber de tu situación sentimental…-

-Sigue leyendo.-

"¿Te lo creíste chico?" La letra cambiaba.

"_Mira queremos hacer un trato pero para eso queremos saber…"_

"_¿Cuánto vale la vida de tu amiga? "_

"_Piensa en ello y luego te contactaremos"_

"_Ah y para que nos creas te damos un regalo."_

Al final de la hoja venia pegado un fino pelo rojo.

-Romeo… ¿Que planeas hacer?-

-No lo sé, pero…-

El silencio inundo la habitación.

-Voy a salir a buscarla.- Dijo Lisbeth con determinación.

Len no movió ni un musculo, solo se quedo parado, escucho como Lisbeth salía de la habitación con pisadas fuertes y de un portazo cerraba la puerta.

Pero solo eso.

Paso media hora y Lisbeth no regresaba…

El tomo la oportunidad.

La chica corrió y corrió preguntando por la joven pero nadie sabía quién era Alice.

La desesperación la estaba irritando.

-"Romeo es un tonto…"- ese pensamiento no salía de su mente después de haber visto como se quedaba parado sin hacer nada.

-"Yo la encontrare y tendrán un feliz reencuentro y luego matare a Romeo por idiota"-

Se hacía tarde, no podría ir mucho más lejos a buscar.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando.

Llego una hora después del anochecer. Se volvió a registrar en la entrada y más tranquila camino a su habitación, pensando en cómo regañar a Romeo por su falta de interés.

Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz.

No había nadie…

Len ya se encontraba mucho más lejos de lo que Lisbeth imaginaba.

Estaba enfurecido, quienes tenían a Alice prisionera pagarían por ello aun que solo la rozaran pagarían.

A las afueras del pueblo se encontraba solo, alguien asechaba, el lo sabía.

Eran muchos, por lo menos 4 se encontraban alrededor de su posición, no tenía planeado huir, no quería esperar hasta que ellos lo contactaran así que se fue a la trampa por sí solo.

Se detuvo en medio del camino.

Un par de pisadas le perseguían por detrás.

Se volteo y tomo a su oponente de la mano en que empuñaba la espada, lo cargo y le tiro a un lado.

Ahora 3 chicos llegaban desde los otros extremos.

Len alzo las manos y se hinco antes de que estos dieran su golpe y exclamo. –Quiero ver a su líder…-

Los 3 chicos se detuvieron uno de ellos fue a ayudar a su compañero mientras los otros dos le enredaban las manos, le vendaron los ojos y le dejaron inconsciente.

Seguramente pasaron horas.

Sentía la fría brisa, una fría corriente por detrás, sentía la humedad del alrededor, tal vez estaba en un túnel o una cueva. Seguía inmovilizado, pero ahora estaba atado a un tubo.

Escuchaba el sonido de los pasos y murmullos de al menos 7 personas.

-Bien chico, veo que no pudiste esperar a que te contactáramos.- Dijo la voz de un hombre no mayor de 27 años.

-Se quiso hacer el héroe.-Otra voz con un tono burlón, lo más probable es que fuera mujer.

-Bueno realmente a mi no me gustan los héroes y menos que sean tan imbéciles para querer buscarme.-

Un par de risas femeniles se escucharon.

-¿Que se le va a hacer verdad? Ya estás aquí y tienes la boca libre ¿Por qué no respondes a la pregunta?...- Len sintió como la voz se aproximaba. -¿Cuánto vale su vida?-

-Una vida… Solo puede valer otra.-

Esta vez el hombre rio. –Entonces me darás tu vida por la de una chica tan débil… Que desperdicio. Yo preferiría que…-

-No me mal interprete. Yo no vengo con intención de dar mi vida tan fácilmente, preferiría pelear por ella si tengo esa posibilidad.- interrumpió Len al hombre.

-¿Y porque tengo que darte la oportunidad? Si te hemos capturado, no tienes con que amenazarnos.-

-Pero los he retado… Usted mismo lo dijo soy tan imbécil que quise buscarlo pero en vez de eso me deje llevar por tus amigos…-

-Mocoso.- El hombre le arrebato la venda de los ojos, sus ojos se cruzaron desafiantes. Len no dejaba que el miedo sucumbiera en el.

El hombre era pelinegro con ojos grises de cuerpo fuerte, tenía dos chicas al lado debían tener su edad, pero aun así parecían sus amantes. Mientras al fondo y a un lado estaban los chicos que le habían emboscado.

-Dime chico… ¿Le dijiste a alguien?-

-No.-

-Por alguna razón no te creo… Pero por como ibas vagando supón que te creeré.-

-¿Y bien me concedes un duelo?-

-Pff chico no retes a mi amado, si hasta yo te podría vencer.- Dijo la chica más cercana a él, sin duda aquel hombre tenía gustos finos la chica era hermosa pero tenía la mirada de una serpiente al acecho.

-Bien, ¿si te venzo podre pelear con él?-

-No lo creo chico.-

El hombre volvió a tomar la palabra. –Creo que es hora de que nos digas que nos darás por tu amiga, aunque has de saber que he escuchado los rumores; sobre aquella armadura que encontraron…-

Len sintió un golpe en el corazón y el miedo comenzó a florecer.

-Resulta que la chica se negó a dárnosla, pero yo creo que tú la posees… Len- El hombre se acerco y le tomo por el cuello. - ¿Y bien?-

Un estallido por arriba de la tubería se escucho. –Chicos vayan a ver, yo me quedo con el muchacho, mis chicas vayan por nuestra rehén-

Una batalla sobre de ellos comenzó, el hombre desato a Len y planeo usarlo de rehén pero el chico fue más rápido que él, le quito la espada y le puso contra la pared. Escucho claramente como varias personas bajaban a donde él se encontraba, volteo un instante y pudo reconocer la cabellera rosada de Lisbeth, venia en compañía de 2 chicos y otra chica.

-¿Estás bien Len?-

-Si…- El chico corrió por un túnel, estaba tan cerca de Alice que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de otras cosas como las explicaciones. Mientras donde las chicas se habían dirigido se producían gritos.

La puerta estaba abierta solo faltaba un empujón.

Al entrar en ella Len no encontró más que una escena de terror, sangre por todas partes o al menos rastros de ella, y esa misteriosa luz cuando un personaje moría rodeaba la habitación.

Y las amantes del hombre escapaban por un conducto mientras Len enloquecía.

_No quise compañía ese día, cuando salimos de aquel lugar Lisbeth permaneció callada junto con los amigos que había traído._

_Me aleje de ellos._

_Regrese a ese lugar, me tomo 1 hora, fui al puente y ahí contemple el día…_

_Alice ya no existía…_

_Le arregle un ramo de rosas, desde sus favoritas hasta las más hermosas le traje._

_Una a una le fui ofreciendo a la corriente del rio en su tributo._

_Aunque seguramente ella querría flores reales…_

_Alguna vez me dijo: "Si este mundo es hermoso, pero no hay nada más hermoso que ver como una semilla crece y florece hasta morir."_

_Estaba demasiado triste…_

_Ella había muerto por una verdadera estupidez, por una armadura que no vale la pena._

_Una armadura que yo cargo aunque no sea mía._

_Su último regalo es el peso de su muerte sobre mi alma._

_Lisbeth llego a mi lado, me ofreció una flor más._

_Le pedí que ella la arrojara, sin decir más le arrojo y dijo unas palabras para Alice._

_Me pidió perdón…_

_Y le dije que no era su culpa…_

_Se quedo unos minutos a mi lado._

_Quiso abrazarme pero al final no lo hizo y solo se fue en silencio._

_Ese fue el último día que vi a Lisbeth durante un buen tiempo._

_Las lágrimas nunca corrieron por mi cara._

_La tristeza era muy grande que no podía ser expresada._

_Abandone mi vida como vago en Sao._

_Un mes después conocí a Souta, resulto haber conocido a Alice._

_Alice en algún momento le salvo la vida, un día que yo no estaba._

_Lloro._

_Más yo no le acompañe._

_Souta ya no tenía forma de agradecer._

_Me ofreció trabajo como proveedor de metales y espadas._

_Lo tome sin dudar._

_De alguna manera sabía que Souta no podría vivir con una deuda no saldada y que si me negaba me seguiría hasta el fin del mundo aunque yo no quisiera._

_Así es como comenzó mi vida simple y aburrida._

_Donde Alice no era más que un recuerdo._

**Bien chicos esto es todo por este capitulo **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Oh y por cierto perdonen por la tardanza xD**

**La verdad es que no encontraba inspiración, hasta que vi el hobbit *o* **


End file.
